


desert mornings

by intergalaxy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intergalaxy/pseuds/intergalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith and Shiro's first morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	desert mornings

**Author's Note:**

> first voltron fic of hopefully many!

The warmth of the desert sun peeks through the window and hits Keith’s bare skin, stirring him awake from a deep slumber. He groans quietly, blinking and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looks to his left to see Shiro sleeping beside him, curled up against Keith as the presumptive little spoon despite being practically twice his size. The sight of him, all tan-skin and the large expanse of his back, reminds Keith of what happened the previous night.

To put it bluntly, Keith lost his virginity to _the_ Takashi Shirogane, pride and joy of the Garrison. He never thought something like this would happen. Shiro could easily date anyone else, someone less rebellious and more impressive, a person to actually be proud of being with. But Shiro chose _him,_ and showed him in the most intimate way possible, becoming one body with Keith, branding him inside. Thinking of it again makes his heart flutter against his ribs. He has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from uncontrollably laughing with joy.

He doesn’t have the heart to wake up Shiro just yet, instead tracing his fingers along the contours of his back, peppering kisses against the knobs of his spine. Shiro stirs ever so gently every once in awhile, but doesn’t completely rouse from his sleep. Keith didn’t know that Shiro was _that_ heavy of a sleeper, but with all the work he’s been doing preparing for the Kerberos mission, sex was probably the best sleep aide he’s had in a long time.

After what was probably only five minutes, Keith feels himself getting impatient. Last night was one of the few and probably final times both him and Shiro could spend time alone before the beginning of the Kerberos mission. Being separated for a year still hasn’t quite hit Keith yet, or rather, he’s been trying his best not to think about it. That doesn’t stop him from being greedy for Shiro’s attention though.

Keith sits up on the bed and stares down at Shiro, almost feeling bad for what he’s about to do to him. He just looks so peaceful. _That’s about to change_. Keith smirks internally.

He leans over and runs his fingers over Shiro’s neck, pleased at the soft hum it draws out of him. Keith presses his lips softly against Shiro’s throat, leaving kisses that were mostly lips and suction, biting down on each spot his lips graze. Shiro shifts even more, his breathing becoming heavier, before he grumbles out, “ _Keith_.”

“Hmm?” Keith answers, smiling innocently when Shiro turns on his back to stare at him.

“As much as I want you to continue, I don’t want the lieutenants to see me covered in hickeys.”

Keith rolls his eyes, flopping his body back onto the bed. “Who gives a shit what they say?” He says with venom, which makes Shiro chuckle softly. Shiro kisses Keith on the cheek, wrapping his arms around the other’s middle. “Language.”

Even though Keith knows Shiro’s joking, he pinches one of his nipples in retaliation. He doesn’t hold back laughing when he hears Shiro’s gasp in surprise, covering his chest as if he’s a maiden.

“You’re awfully handsy in the morning,” Shiro teases.

“I want to touch as much as I can,” Keith replies with a tinge of blue. Shiro smiles knowingly, pulling Keith closer to him, now making him the big spoon.

“I can’t believe I’m leaving in two weeks,” Shiro sighs into Keith’s hair.

“Those two weeks are gonna go by fast,” Keith says softly, rubbing circles into Shiro’s palm.

“Mmm,” Shiro hums, albeit a bit sadly. They lay together quietly for a few beats, before Shiro states, “You know I love you, right? And that’s not going to change in a year. I promise.”

“It better not,” Keith mutters, elbowing Shiro in the side. He sits up and maneuvers himself over Shiro, straddling him. “I love you too,” he whispers against Shiro lips, who smiles and closes the distance between them. “Thank you for last night. It was… kind of amazing.”

“It was,” Shiro sighs deeply in agreement. “I wish I could relive it.”

“Who says you can’t?” Keith asks, cocking his head. “Round two before the Garrison sends the hounds for you?”

Shiro breathes out a laugh, running his hand up and down Keith’s chest. “You really can be trouble sometimes.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> sheith is ruining my life please send help,


End file.
